Generally, examples of measuring devices for observing internal structures include an X-ray CT (X-ray Computer Tomography), an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), and a TEM (Transmittance Electron Microscope). Nowadays, a technology, in which a plurality of two-dimensional sectional image data of a target obtained by one of such measuring devices are processed to enable a three-dimensional structure of the target to be observed, has been proposed (Non-patent document 1).
Since a two-dimensional image display such as a CRT display should be used as a device for displaying the thus obtained three-dimensional structure, however, the image actually observed is a two-dimensional image even if the display shows the three-dimensional structure.
Besides, since the three-dimensional structure obtained by processing the two-dimensional cross sectional image data is composed only of surface data of the three-dimensional object (the target), cross-sectional surfaces obtained by cutting the three-dimensional image along a given cross section must be shown only by their outlines, that is, the three-dimensional image displayed can not have normal cross-sectional surfaces.
Moreover, it is impossible to record such three-dimensional structure in a three-dimensional display medium for the purpose of distribution and the like.